


Fear

by page1229



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page1229/pseuds/page1229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua begins hearing a voice in his head while he and Gon are alone. During Greed Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for Halloween. I wrote this with music blarring in my ears so hopefully you guys like it. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS

_Kill_ , a voice rang out in Killua's head. _Kill_. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Killua?" Brown eyes stared at him with a worried crease in between. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just dizzy." He continued marching on. They needed to leave the forest as soon as possible and rejoin Bisky. Gon wanted to make sure Killua was fine but the boy was stubborn and they did not have time for a delay.

_Kill_ , the voice persisted. Killua wanted to block it out.

"This place is really old isn't it?"

"Yeah I think so," Gon answered. "Some of the NPCs mentioned it was haunted."

"Probably just another player taking others out."

"I don't know about that. They said there was a girl running around in a white dress after dark."

"The hag?"

Gon shook his head. "I don't think Bisky would do that."

"Whatever, we should be out soon." He looked at the map. "Just a few more miles, we should be out by sundown."

They went on; the sun creeping towards the horizon, warming their backs. The boys were still surrounded by trees.

"Killua?"

The former assassin was sweating, his eyes unfocused and his breathing labored. _Kill. Kill. Kill_.

"Killua!" Gon grabbed his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Killua swallowed. "I- I think I need to lie down."

Gon nodded, wrapping an arm around his friend and leading him to a clearing. They should have been out of the forest by that point but Killua's pace had been decreasing. The forest boy piled some leaves and helped his friend to the ground.

"I'm going to go find some water for you." Killua just nodded.

_Kill_. His vision was blurring. _Kill_. His head was pounding. _Kill_. His pulse increased. _Kill_. He felt his thoughts slip away. _Kill_. He tasted copper on his tongue. _Kill_. He heard something crack. _Kill_. His surroundings seemed to disappear. _Kill._ He heard someone calling his name. _Kill him_.

Gon was hearing Killua screaming while he was at the stream a few yards away. It was terrifying, like his friend was using all the air in his lungs to cry out. The moon was beginning to rise, everything was cast in shadow. Gon cursed himself for not making a fire before leaving Killua alone.

"KILLUA!" He returned to the clearing but Killua was gone."KILLUA!" No answer.His heart was racing. What if the forest really was haunted? Could Killua take on a demon? "KILLUA!" His voice cracked, his throat was raw. "KILLUA!" Something was blurring his vision. He wiped his eyes and saw the dark stains on his jacket. He was crying. This place felt wrong. He was too worried to remember to search for Killua's aura but it did not matter.

"Gon." The voice was familiar and the boy turned so fast his head was spinning. Killua was standing among the trees, covered in their shadow. "Killua," Gon croaked, relief flooding him. "I smell... I hear... It's all coming back to me," his tone was emotionless.

"What?"

"All the people I killed. So many different people but every experience was the same. The fear in their eyes, the smell of their fear, the sensation of my hands digging into their flesh. So repulsive but natural. Do you know what fear smells like, Gon?"

"...Killua?"

"It smells like piss. Of course, a body empties itself when the soul passes but that's not what I'm talking about. You've never killed anyone, Gon." It was not a question. Killua's upbringing was different from Gon's. "You've never been seen as a monster. I almost envy you. But," he raised his face so the moonlight caught his ice cold stare, "that's also what makes you weak. You won't kill anyone. Especially me."

"Killua, what are you talking about?" Gon's instinct was kicking in. He felt like an animal cornered by a predator. His mind was telling him this was his friend but every nerve in his body was screaming at him to run.

"Illumi was always right, Gon." Killua took a step forward. His hands were out, veins bulging and nails sharpened. "I am a killer."

Gon took an unconscious step back. "You're my friend, Killua."

"Am I? Or have I been hunting you this whole time?" He kept walking towards Gon. "Figuring out your weaknesses? Becoming close enough to know you would never hurt me. You always wanted a friend, Gon. Well? Did you choose wisely?" He flashed a wicked grin.

Gon refused to budge another inch. "Killua, what's wrong? This isn't you!"

"Are you sure?" His grin became demented. "I started hearing a voice in my head as soon as we entered this forest. At first, I thought it was Illumi's. He talks to me sometimes. Tells me when to run. But this one was telling me to kill. It was controlling me in the beginning. Then I started realizing how much I wanted to kill. To feel my fingers drive themselves into someone's body. Smelling their terror. Seeing their pupils dilate when they understand how it will end. That's what I like most. Seeing the fear. Their screams are just background noise. Their eyes are the real entertainment."

Gon's heart was pounding. Killua's stare had him paralyzed. He wanted to run but Killua was his best friend. Wasn't he?

A chill went up his spine; there was someone behind him. Killua held his gaze. If he turned around, he was not sure what would happen.

Someone was giggling by his ear. Cold hands grabbed his wrists. Small and slender like boney spiders.

"Killuaaaaa," a young girl's voice called out, almost amorously. " _Kill him_."

His grin vanished. All traces of Gon's friend was gone from his entire being.

"Killua!" Gon yelled. He tried pulling himself away from the girl but all his resistance earned him was coldness throughout his body. He almost felt numb. "KILLUA!"

Killua raised both of his hands skyward, his eyes bearing down on Gon, searching for his fear. Gon held his glare, returning it with not fear but a broken heart. Hands drilled themselves into his chest, crushing his ribs. His screams were hoarse, bloodcurdling. There was no smell of fear, no look of terror. When Killua withdrew his hands, holding his best friend's heart, he was not satisfied. Just empty.


End file.
